WAR
by firedevil10
Summary: everyone is away except for alice and emmet they get bored and play nerf but what happens when everyone gets back who goes to who and who wins the summer war rated t for language
1. The WAAAAAAAAR

**this is the first chapter of my first story so please I need reviews!!**

**Disclaimer** i do not own twilight but i want to

**EMMET's POV**

I was bored and everyone was away except for Alice she was bored too, I could tell. Well maybe we could make forts and …

"I'm in" Alice randomly yells

" I don't even know what I'm doing yet" I call back

Alice runs through the door and tells me

"we're making forts and attack each other with Nerf guns custom designed to go vampire speed "Alice quickly tells me

"Sweet lets do it" I call back she was already downstairs by the time I finished talking, time to make the fort

" I get upstairs" I yell she is probably already done her fort

K I'll need some rubber ( by the way this is my first story and alice is afraid of yellow rubber)

So I went to the mall to by 90 rubber duckies

_Back at the house with rubber duckies and a melter_ while melting the ducks he looks for nerf guns and decides to make his own (oh ya and emmet is a evil genius) An hour later of taking apart and making nerf guns and bullets he is ready

"bring it on" I yell at alice.

Alice POV

I heard Emmet yell "bring it on"

So I ran up stairs to find yellow RUBBER

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I shrieked and bolted into my awesome pink plastic fort

What can I do I could melt all the rubber but then it would slosh down to my fort OH I could a grizzely bear to lure him ya lets go get the trap set

AT THE FOREST

As I got into the forest I heard everyone coming home from the other direction oh well I will get them on my team later right now I need to get the bear

I had gotten the grizzely bear but when I got back there was a lion a elephant, emmet with two nerf guns bella ,eddy,and rose" I thought I told you not to call me that Edward said turning around and blasting 50 shots at my head and heart, ( bye the way bella is a vampire with the power to control animals and block mental powers)

As soon as edwaed fired jasper came up behind me and intercepted most of the shots and fired 50 more shots at all of them they got the picture and bolted.

**sorry for it being so short but I need Ideas!!!!! please help me And r&r**


	2. the pinkanator

**Disclaimer I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**sorry about that misshap but its my first story and im still experimenting**

when we left our war alice was invaded by everyone but jasper and carlisle and esme

* * *

Alice pov

I was cleaning up the fort and putting up automated nerf guns when an evil plan popped in my head

"JASPER i need a bomb that can have paint in side it"i said to him

"OK ill have it done in about 5 minutes" he said then started to make the bomb

5MINUTES LATER

"k heres the bomb wheres the paint" he said

**(sorry but im not putting up this anymore"k?)**

i have it right here i said holding up a can of paint

I started to pore the paint when a vision came

_I was placing the bomb in the middle of the fort when I heard the others coming back so i ran like heck but they still caught me i hate you emmet._

so there gone looking for supplies eh? well ill have to make this quick

when i was done poring i got a suit so the rubber cant hurt me and ran upstairs to place the bomb.

when i placed it i heard them coming so i ran like my life dependid on it.

emmet was here in a second he caught me and everyone was in the fort.

that was when the bomb exploded.

it completely missed me but hit edward and everthing else ,they were so suprised i could wriggle free and escape.

* * *

Right after the raid

emmets point of view.

me, bella, edward, and rose were all sitting around with there own suped up nerf gun when rose yelled ive got a plan.

7 minutes before bomb explodes

everyone was now looking for there materials but i was already done with millions of yellow rubber ducks in the back of the car. i saw everyone catching up to me edward and bella got more nerf guns rose got the key ingrediant wich she wouldnt tell anyone and i got rubber ducks.

they were catching up quickly when i turned on to the driveway but through the glass i saw alice sneaking up the stairs. everyone saw her and tried to stop her but i got her.

5 seconds to explosion

when i caught her i decided to take her hostage so everyone got in the fort when all i saw was pink.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

during the explosionalice got away.

**likey my favourite chapter r&r Ill try to put up the next one soon**

**ALSO I NEED IDEAS PLEASE NO CHAPTER UNTIL I GET IDEAS**


	3. emmets pov of pinkanator

**Disclaimer I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**sorry about that misshap but its my first story and im still experimenting**

when we left our war alice was invaded by everyone but jasper and carlisle and esme

* * *

Alice pov

I was cleaning up the fort and putting up automated nerf guns when an evil plan popped in my head

"JASPER i need a bomb that can have paint in side it"i said to him

"OK ill have it done in about 5 minutes" he said then started to make the bomb

5MINUTES LATER

"k heres the bomb wheres the paint" he said

**(sorry but im not putting up this anymore"k?)**

i have it right here i said holding up a can of paint

I started to pore the paint when a vision came

_I was placing the bomb in the middle of the fort when I heard the others coming back so i ran like heck but they still caught me i hate you emmet._

so there gone looking for supplies eh? well ill have to make this quick

when i was done poring i got a suit so the rubber cant hurt me and ran upstairs to place the bomb.

when i placed it i heard them coming so i ran like my life dependid on it.

emmet was here in a second he caught me and everyone was in the fort.

that was when the bomb exploded.

it completely missed me but hit edward and everthing else ,they were so suprised i could wriggle free and escape.

* * *

Right after the raid

emmets point of view.

me, bella, edward, and rose were all sitting around with there own suped up nerf gun when rose yelled ive got a plan.

7 minutes before bomb explodes

everyone was now looking for there materials but i was already done with millions of yellow rubber ducks in the back of the car. i saw everyone catching up to me edward and bella got more nerf guns rose got the key ingrediant wich she wouldnt tell anyone and i got rubber ducks.

they were catching up quickly when i turned on to the driveway but through the glass i saw alice sneaking up the stairs. everyone saw her and tried to stop her but i got her.

5 seconds to explosion

when i caught her i decided to take her hostage so everyone got in the fort when all i saw was pink.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

during the explosionalice got away.

**likey my favourite chapter r&r Ill try to put up the next one soon**

**ALSO I NEED IDEAS PLEASE NO CHAPTER UNTIL I GET IDEAS**


End file.
